


Together, We Vow

by neojedigoddess



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amnesia, Chris is a cinnamon bun still, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Married Life, Sequel, accident recovery, chronic health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess
Summary: Only a few months after the car accident that nearly killed her and left her disabled and in chronic pain, Mary Baylor now has a new role, that of wife to her long time supportive boyfriend, Chris Evans. Together they must continue on her journey of recovery on top of their separate careers and status as newlyweds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710330) by [neojedigoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess). 



**Chris POV**

 

Chris closed the cab door and gave the driver a wave before the man pulled off into the nearly predawn hours. He turned and looked at the house and sighed happily. It was ironic that the last time he saw the house was at about the same time as he was leaving for LA about six weeks ago and now he was finally home again.

 

And everything was different.

 

When he left, he'd been supremely anxious about leaving his then girlfriend Mary for the first time since the car accident that had nearly killed her roughly 4 months earlier. He'd had no choice though because work was due to begin on the next Marvel movie with him picking up the shield again as Captain America. Another reason he'd been anxious was because he had plans for Mary to fly out for her birthday and he was going to propose. The proposal had originally been planned for his own birthday back in June but a drunk driver had delayed things a bit with the accident and Mary's subsequent recovery.

 

She had recovered though. She wasn't exactly the same but that didn't matter to him. The accident had caused major physical injuries including permanent chronic pain thanks to nerve damage in her arm and several herniated disks giving her sciatica. Nevermind the fact that the accident had left her with severe scarring all over her left arm and a near severing of her carpel nerve. The concussion she'd received had caused a kind of amnesia called selective retrograde amnesia. He still remembered the confusion in her eyes when she finally woke up in the ICU and had no idea why he was there because she had no memory of ever meeting him, let alone falling in love and moving to Boston to be with him.

 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair which was a bit longer than normal for the sake of the movie which had just begun filming. He had to stop thinking about the past and think about the now. When he'd last been here, he'd been a concerned boyfriend heading to work. Now? He was a relieved husband returning home to his wife, hopefully to surprise her since he hadn't told her that he was coming home a week early for Thanksgiving.

 

It was still crazy to him that they were married. He'd only really planned the proposal on her birthday with all his family there, biological and work. It had gone perfectly, especially since they had celebrated at the Chateau Marmont, the very hotel where he and Mary had first met back in March of last year. He'd admit he'd watched a couple of the videos that their friends and family had taken and still loved the look of utter surprise and shock in her eyes when she stood to look at the cake he claimed to have decorated himself. He hadn't but what was there was the question he'd wanted to ask her for a very long time.

 

_Mary, will you marry me?_

 

After that, everything was a blur. From her tearful yes to Downey's suggestion that they just do the wedding the next day since everyone who'd be invited was either there at the party, in Los Angeles or could be flown in. Mary was a bit overwhelmed by the idea of planning a wedding and if the accident had taught anyone in that room anything it was to seize the moment. It helped to have quite a bit of Hollywood star power behind them and roughly a day later, he was watching Mary walk down the aisle to him.

 

He smiled to himself, looking down at the wedding ring on his finger, rotating it with his thumb. Even though they'd had such a short amount of time to get everything together, Mary had still insisted on getting his wedding ring inscribed. On the inside it read “My Hero. Love You Twice.”

He picked up his carry on sized bag and headed for the front door hoping that Mary's dog Otis wouldn't start barking in alert of the strange time for someone to be entering the house and ruin his surprise. Otis as a corgi wasn't much of a guard dog but when it came to alerting someone to pretty much anything, his bark was more than enough.

 

He opened the door as quietly as he could and Otis was right there waiting for him, whining a bit and dancing happily. “Shh! Hey buddy. I missed you too.” Chris murmured, petting and getting licked by the corgi. “Wanna go out real quick?”

 

That was all the corgi needed to near and he took off like a shot on his stubby little legs for the kitchen door that led to the side yard where he did his business. Chris stood there in the early morning hours and breathed in the crisp clean air of fall in Boston that was so very different from “fall” in either Los Angeles or Atlanta.

 

It was damn good to be home.

 

Once Otis was done and got his treats, Chris made his way up the stairs to the bedroom, even going so far as to slip off his shoes to avoid making any more noise than necessary. The bedroom door was half open, no doubt so the pets could move freely. In the faint light of the mostly dimmed lamp, he could see Mary asleep facing him and his side of the bed while her two cats, Fluffy and Jack were sleeping in front of her.

 

He stood there for a long moment, just watching her. His eyes adjusted to the minimal light and he was able to see that she'd gone to bed in one of his shirts and without her arm brace on. It was amazing to see both the engagement ring on her finger and the wedding band that had been added barely 24 hours later. After everything they had been through, from their first meeting to their long distance relationship that quickly became very serious when he asked her to live with him in Boston and she'd said yes. Part of him was still amazed about that even all this time later. They hadn't even known each other for 3 months and there they were, househunting. It must have been destiny because they'd found the perfect house and Mary loved Boston University and the college loved her right back.

 

He quietly put his bag down and undressed, keeping an eye on the bed as Mary moved in her sleep to her back causing the cats to decide to jump down and leave the room. Chris was very happy about that because trying to get the cats to get out of the bed himself probably would have woken Mary up and he didn't want that.

 

He got onto the bed and under the covers very slowly and carefully before leaning in and gently nuzzling Mary's neck. He smiled as she tilted her head, giving him more room and wrapped his arm around her, her small hand moving to rest on it.

 

“Mmm, you shouldn't be here. My husband could be home at any time.” She murmured, her hand sliding up his arm, the feel of her stubborn curled in thumb strangely a comfort because it was now something he identified with her.

 

“Husband huh? I didn't know you were married.” He murmured back, completely happy in that moment, his face in her neck, breathing in the sleep warm smell of her and the lotion she put on before bed.

 

“It's been in the news.”

 

“I avoid the news.” He sighed as her other hand moved to his hair and he rested his head on her shoulder, finally for the first time since pretty much a couple days after they were married and she had to return to Boston. “But in all honesty, I should tell you I'm married too.”

 

“Ooh, she's a lucky lady. You should probably be at home with her in the wee morning hours.”

 

“Oh I am. Finally. I'm home.” He gave her a squeeze before propping himself up and looking down at her, a smile on her face and happiness in her still sleepy eyes. “Hello wife.”

 

“Hi husband.” She greeted back before urging him into a soft kiss. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too baby. Surprised I'm home?” They moved so she was resting against him, allowing him to wrap both his arms around her.

 

“Would you be upset if I told you your surprise got ruined by Twitter? Someone tweeted a picture of you at the airport. Thousands of people think it's very romantic that you were heading home in the early morning hours to your wife.”

 

He sighed. Fucking internet. They'd barely been married a whole day before the story leaked and the press was practically surrounding the Chateau Marmont. They'd nearly needed a police escort to get out of the hotel so they could go to the meeting Mary had with producers for her history documentary series that would focus on the 19th century and the Civil War. “And were you really asleep?”

 

“I was until Otis practically flew out of the room because his daddy was home.”

 

He smiled. “Could have fooled me.”

 

She sat up a little and gave him an impish smile. “I'm married to an actor, you don't think I've picked up a few things?”

 

This time he urged her into a gentle kiss before hugging her to him. “I am so fucking happy to be home right now.”

 

“I bet. I still have a few hours before I have to go to the University. Did you get any sleep on the way here?” She asked, trying but failing to fight back a yawn.

 

“I dozed a bit, that was about it.” He gave into the sympathetic yawn triggered by hers. “Let's sleep a bit more and I'll make you breakfast before you go to work. We can have a lunch date too.”

 

“Mmm okay. You know if my back wasn't such an jerk, I'd totally ravish you before work right?”

 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. Mary's back dictated a good amount of her physical activity. That had made making love a much slower but some how more intense activity but could also leave her hurting and exhausted. “And if you didn't have so much going on today with your office hours on top of classes on top of everything else.” He prided himself on listening and knowing what was going on with her work just as she did for him.

 

She sighed. “Yeah that too.”

 

“It's good baby. I got my girl in my arms and everything is right in the universe. Go back to sleep.”

 

**Mary POV**

Mary woke up thankfully before her alarm a couple hours later. She was quick to shut it off so it wouldn't wake up Chris who was out like a light next to her. She'd had a feeling once he was able to really relax, he would end up sleeping pretty deeply. She turned her head to watch him for a few minutes, wishing she could just play hooky today so she could spend some time with her husband.

It still made her smile like a kid, knowing that Chris was her actual husband now. They'd been married for over five weeks though she hadn't seen him in person since a couple days after their wedding. Sadly they'd both had to return to work and that required them on opposite coasts. Two weeks ago, he'd almost been able to come home for a few days but then scheduling changed and instead of coming home, he got to go straight to Atlanta so they could start filming the first of the Infinity Wars movies.

 

But he was home now and the universe decided to mess with her by now having it so she had to go to work. Thankfully her work wasn't even 20 minutes away and if he really wanted, he could come to the campus much easier than for her to go to set. Just the same, she was thankful that he'd managed to come home sooner than her actual Thanksgiving break so she could spend time with him before he probably went back to Atlanta until the Christmas break.

 

She did her usual ritual of sitting up in bed carefully, having gotten a little helper installed on her side of the bed. It was a handle that extended with a push of a button that she could grab and use to help sit up. The only thing that sucked was that her side of the bed also meant that the warm using the handle was her bad arm. But she adapted, as she had for the last few months and she'd gotten pretty good at handling her physical restrictions and headaches on her own.

 

That didn't stop people from wanting to help her. Her grad student Dean was such a sweetheart, the former Marine going out of his way to help her on campus and even act as a kind of personal security right after the wedding when they'd returned to campus and some of the paparazzi had followed. Needless to say that the paparazzi didn't stick around very long between Dean's death stare and campus security cracking down on them like they were Isis. Chris' family, who were now officially her in-laws were very adamant on doing whatever they could to help her, including stopping by campus for lunch.

 

That was usually Scott when he was in town.

 

She made her way into the bathroom, sighing at the stiffness and aches that would probably mean her breakfast should include one of her muscle relaxants if she didn't want to end up being a tyrant for her first class. That was something she'd learned pretty quickly. The stiffness didn't always want to go away on its own and the muscle relaxant didn't always work as quick as one wanted it to. A stiff and aching Mary was a very nasty one.

 

She undressed and got in the shower, taking her time and enjoying the feel of the hot water taking away some of the aches. The flash of her rings on her hand as she soaped up made her smile, even if she couldn't entirely feel them there thanks to her nerve damage. She'd been rather surprised by her first class after the wedding, the class erupting into applause and cheers, a few shouting their congratulations. She'd never thought she'd get married nevermind having it be something considered newsworthy. There were photos all over the internet from the wedding and she enjoyed looking at them. Someone had gotten a great shot of Chris when he'd first seen her as she walked down the aisle with Robert and the look on his face was just so sweet and so very Chris.

 

It was the wallpaper on her phone.

 

She finished up and dried off before wrapping a towel around herself and heading for her closet to get dressed. Chris was still asleep but had moved to take over the entire bed, laying on his stomach completely stretched out. She had a feeling that he was going to be catching up on as much sleep as he could during his break from the film whenever she was at work.

 

She picked out the wrap around sweater that she'd discovered her first night in the house after coming home from the hospital and a warm jersey skirt, not really feeling a need to deal with jeans at the moment. She hoped that the weather would continue as it had and the snow would stay away. She wasn't looking forward to trying to deal with snow with the way her body was. Just walking could be a pain, she didn't want to have to test that with potential slippery situations. She left the closet to go back to the bathroom to do her hair when she noticed Chris had moved again and was watching her. “Honey, sleep. Get all the rest you don't get on long set days.” She urged, seeing that even though he was awake, it was just barely.

 

“I didn't come home just to sleep you know.” He said, ironically through a yawn. “Fuck.”

 

“I know but you need the rest anyway. Remember, we have a lunch date and I'll try to get home as soon as I can, okay? Maybe after lunch you could go see your mom and everything.”

 

“Yeah.” He yawned again. “You are moving around pretty good. Still feeling stiff and everything with it getting colder?”

 

“Yeah I am but I'm going to have one of the weaker muscle relaxers and I'll be okay.”

 

“When was the last time you took the percoset?”

 

“I think last week. My back didn't like how much time I spent sitting at my desk. I'm not taking as many as I used to though.”

 

“Mmm that's good.”

 

She smiled, knowing he was more than half asleep again even as hard as he was trying to stay awake. She moved over to the bed and leaned over, wincing a little at the minor protest her back gave to the movement. “Go back to sleep Captain dear.” She kissed his temple, running her hand through his hair.

 

“Mmm. Okay Professor ma'am.” He murmured, a sleepy smile on his lips. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update. Apparently, writer's block isn't helped when you have to quit your job just to keep your sanity and then discover that getting a new job isn't really that easy. Going on nearly 6 weeks unemployed with no assistance. Sucks hard. Too bad I can't get paid to write, even with the writer's block.
> 
> Anywho, here we go!

**Chris POV**

 

Chris woke up to the sounds of a loudly snoring Otis next to him and a loudly purring Jack laying almost across his neck. He couldn't help but grin, this was home. Mary had told him how while he was gone, both cats and the dog insisted on being by her side at all times. Otis, the conniving corgi, had even guilted her a few times into bringing him with her to the University where apparently he was quite popular with her students. She'd told him about how it was probably one of the few times students actually brought dog treats to class to try and bribe the professor's dog rather than do something to try and bribe the professor.

Like Otis needed the bribe when someone was offering a good butt scratch.

 

“Come on Jack, Daddy doesn't need a scarf.” He grunted, careful in his efforts to remove the ginger cat so claws wouldn't be a factor. Jack took his cuddling very seriously. He sat up, only to end up with Jack in his lap, purring and butting his head against his chest, demanding love. “Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, ya shithead.” Jack's mother Fluffy was probably somewhere else in the house, being the more mercurial of the trio.

 

This woke Otis up, the dog leaping off the bed and doing his dance by the door. Chris looked to the clock on the dresser, seeing that he'd actually slept till nearly 10:30am. How long had it been since he'd done that? Mary was the more likely of the two of them to sleep in late, though since the accident it was rare unless she took the more powerful of her pain medication or muscle relaxants.

 

He sighed, noting she'd left the mobility aid up she'd reluctantly gotten not too long after she came back to Boston. The colder weather was making her stiffer than she's anticipated and after one frustrating morning of struggling to get up for over 10 minutes, she'd gone shopping with Anita, her physical therapist for something to help. It frustrated him just because she wouldn't need it if he was home and right next to her to help.

 

He spent a few more minutes petting Jack before reluctantly getting out of bed and heading for the door to go downstairs and let Otis out though he was sure the dog had been out already before Mary left. A walk into the kitchen to see still filled food bowls told him he was right but he still let the dog out. A few minutes later led to treats for everyone and him heading back upstairs to get in the shower. He was glad he hadn't slept through lunch because he was looking forward to taking Mary out.

 

As he got dressed, his phone buzzed and he grabbed it, seeing it was his mom calling. “Hi Mom.”

 

“Hi baby boy. Did your flight get in alright? Did you surprise Mary?”

 

He sighed, sitting down on the bed to put on socks and shoes. “The flight was fine but I didn't get to really surprise Mary the way I wanted to, friggin' Twitter beat me to it.”

 

“Aww, that's too bad. Is she at the University or did she call in sick?”

 

“Nah, she went to work. She's got too much going on before the Thanksgiving break to call out. I was actually just getting ready to head over there to treat her to lunch. Want to join us?”

 

“Why don't you come over here afterwards? You two have barely gotten to see each other since the wedding, a lunch date will be nice. Have you gotten to look at the wedding album yet? Mary told me she told you it was finished finally.”

 

The wedding album! He practically forgot. Mary had gotten one made that was like a scrapbook in that she could add pages and photos and make it something very personal for them both. She'd teased she'd even included pictures of his great great grandfather, Elijah Evans and her own great grandfather, John Baylor, both who served during the Civil War. She'd called him about a week after the wedding so excited that she'd finally found evidence that the pair had actually met at Gettysburg however briefly in Elijah's journals. Journals that had been sitting ignored in the attic storage of Elijah's best friend, the infamous Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, credited with saving the Union Army at Gettysburg for his action at Little Round Top. He was still amazed he was related to someone who had been at such an important historical event.

 

“No I haven't. I practically crashed the second I got here.” He looked at his watch. He had time, he knew today was one of her busier days so she wouldn't have a chance for lunch until around 12:30. “I'll have to find it and page though it before I head to the University. Then I'll come over to the house to see you, okay?”

 

“That sounds great honey. I'll see you in a bit. Give my love to my favorite daughter in law.”

 

“Ma, she's your only daughter in law!”

 

His mother's giggles over the phone made him grin. “That's what she says!”

 

He rolled his eyes. He'd walked right into that one.

 

****

Chris had been a little hesitant as he pulled into a parking spot near the Social Sciences building where Mary's office was, watching the various students and staff walking around. It was far from his first time on the campus but it was his first time there now that they were married. He'd been pissed as hell when he'd found out about paparazzi actually stalking her on campus, having seen the pictures before Mary had even had a chance to tell him it wasn't a big deal. He'd messaged her graduate student Dean about it and the former Marine told him not to worry, no one was going to get anywhere near her while he was there. Between Dean and the campus security, photos of her on campus were much more rare.

 

He got out of the car and headed for the building and pushed away thoughts of people spotting him or any pictures being taken without his permission. Instead, he thought about the wedding album that he'd found in their shared office at home and how he was looking forward to really looking it over in detail. Like the scrapbook Mary had created for their first anniversary as a couple to document their first year together and the one they'd been working on together since her accident, the wedding album was full of details and little nuances that only Mary would think to include.

 

His thumb rotated his wedding ring on his finger and he was thankful for a few weeks where he wouldn't have to take it off for filming. After everything they'd gone through to get to that wedding, he didn't like taking it off. Two of his favorite pictures in the album were of her putting the ring on his finger and that of him putting her ring on her finger. They had really really lucked out with the photographer because so many of the pictures were just amazing like that.

 

He held the door open for a pair of girls who seemed more focused on their phones than saying thank you and he headed for the stairs. Another set of photos that he loved were from the reception. Since Mary's dad had been gone for nearly 20 years, instead of the Father-Daughter dance, they'd had the Adoptive Brothers-Sister dance which just involved pretty much every guy in the Marvel family making an absolute ass of themselves on the dance floor to make Mary laugh as she swayed in place. Dancing hadn't exactly been on the menu for her that day thanks to her back.

 

The sweetest of the set was one where Mary was surrounded by all the guys, but was dancing alone, meant to symbolize her dancing with her lost brother. He was very thankful for Downey and the rest of the guys going out of their way to be family for Mary, especially on her wedding day where she couldn't have either her dad or brother with her.

 

He wasn't thankful for the image burned into his mind of the twerking contest that had resulted thanks to Mackie though. Yikes.

 

Finally he was at her office and he knocked on the door before letting himself in, still smiling at the Captain America shield sticker someone had put on the glass. “Mare?”

 

She was seated at her desk, looking over papers. She looked up and a big smile took her face. “Hi! I was just going to text you to see if you were up yet. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Like the dead. Woke up to Otis snoring and Jack deciding that my neck was comfortable to lay on.”

 

She laughed. “Yep, sounds about right. I told you they missed you.”

 

He nodded. “They did. You ready for lunch? I'm starving.”

 

“Me too. It's been such a busy day, I could eat a house. Well maybe a cottage. A nice one.”

 

He snorted and shook his head. “Yep, that's my crazy wife. Come on, we'll go to the Faculty Lounge and pig out.” He watched her get up a bit carefully and immediately went into concerned husband mode. “Where's your pain at?”

 

She waved her right hand at him, her left arm held to her body a bit. “Nothing I can't handle. I'm okay.”

 

“Mare, it's only going to get colder. Did Anita say anything about changing your therapy for it?”

 

She shook her head, using her cane to help herself make it over to where he'd already grabbed her coat for her. “Just more stretching, hot baths and muscle relaxants. This is just what I have to deal with for the rest of my life. Gotta get used to it, you know?”

 

She hung her cane on the coat hook and turned so he could her get her coat on. He wrapped his arms around her gently, nuzzling her neck. “Doesn't mean I have to like it. I worry about you, especially if snow hits.”

 

Mary rested both of her hands on his arm and leaned back against him. “I know. It'll be okay. Just like everything else the last few months, we will figure it out as we go. Let's go get some lunch, okay?”

 

He kissed her temple, finally letting her go. “Yes dear.”

 

“Don't you even start!” She threatened, smacking him on his ass as he went for the door.

 

“Keep doing that and you might get me started, Mrs Evans.” He teased, moving so she could exit first.

 

“Remind me again why I married you?” She said with a dramatic sigh as he took the key out of her hand to lock the door.

 

“Too many reasons and you are too hungry for me to name them all?”

 

“Good answer.” She laughed, tucking her hand in his as they headed toward the elevators. 

 


End file.
